Yukiko Yuuchi
(誘致由希子 Yuuchi Yukiko) is a teacher in Karakura High School, teaching the classroom that has the students Ryuuko Kagami, Tenshin Kurosaki and Miya Tsuchimikado. Formerly a shinigami with currently unknown origins, she and Jin Terumi seem to have some sort of connection with one another, although the exact extent of this acquaintance is unknown. After Ryuuko awakens his Fullbring powers and meets Jin Terumi, she becomes an assistant in teaching Ryuuko but more importantly helps Miya in her own training to become a more powerful shinigami. She is known throughout the Karakura High School as Lust (欲望'' Yokubou'') due to her attitude at the school, despite her strict teaching resume. Appearance Yukiko bears the appearance of a woman in her mid-twenties despite her age, and despite her seductive demeanor and appearance, has an air of maturity that surrounds her. She stands a tall height, being a full 5'9", towering over women her "age". Her figure is curved and she has a large bust size, which is worthy of note and easily exposed due to her standard attire. Her eyes are a pitch black, that along with her piercing gaze, melts the heart of almost all men. Yukiko's hair is a raven-black with a slight purple tone glittering from it's lustrous texture. It is waist-length, and is kept tied into a flared ponytail, her fringe is kept parted to her right and she has two bangs that reach and lay at her breasts. Although as a teacher, her attire would normally be professional and less revealing, Yukiko's attire is rather different from the norm. Being both revealing, yet professional, it is on the border of being unacceptable by others. It consists of a long purple dress with white lining, it exposes the mid-section of her breasts, and has an almost V design when reaching down to her abdomen. She wears a black obi-sash with this, that has a red line going across the entirety of it. She commonly couples this attire with her detached sleeves, which are of a similar design to her dress, albeit have flared, almost feather-like ends. Yukiko also accompanies these with black high-heeled shoes to finish off the attire. When donning her shinigami-state, Yukiko takes upon wearing a large, flared black cape alongside her standard purple dress and continues to hold her orb around her. With this, her hair is tied with a ribbon and to replace her standard detached sleeves, she wears more combat-oriented arm-bands. Unusually, she gains a mark on her back, which has an unnamed significance to her past. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Flash Steps: Although not fully revealed, Yukiko has shown the ability to use Flash Steps with enough proficiency to carry Ryuuko to the school nursery from the battleground where they fought the unnamed Adjuchas in only a few moments, using very few steps. Spiritual Power: The exact amount isn't noted, however, as a Shinigami, Yukiko would likely boast a moderate amount of spiritual power. It is enough to be able to stand up against an Adjuchas-Class Menos without any visible strain. Zanpakuto Retsujō (劣情 Carnal Desire) is the name of Yukiko's zanpakuto. It takes the appearance of an average sized wakizashi with a circular turquoise guard that has multiple lines getting thicker as they head inward inside the circle. The hilt itself is also turquoise and has a more cylindrical shape than most other swords. Shikai: When releasing, she chants the command, Arouse (唆る Sosoru) at which her sword will momentarily flash, letting out an invisible layer of mist which surrounds her and holds the special scent that is used in her zanpakuto's ability. The blade itself has no changes to it. Shikai Special Ability: Ketsujō's ability is primarily the use of an unnatural and alluring scent that is emanated from Yukiko once the zanpakuto is released. Although at first this alluring scent has no properties, it actually has the potent ability to taunt the opponents into attacking her by forcibly triggering their angered emotions to rise, or just simply fall into provocation. Once this has been successfully utilised and Retsujō's released state clashes with another individual's weapon or body, the true ability of the zanpakutō is utilised. Both individuals are transported into an alternate dimension, similar to a "dream world" or "paradise" of the opponent, as all they wish from a "perfect world" is in that dimension. In this dimension, Yukiko has the ability to literally create whatever phenomenon she wishes, using a variety of stringed commands which are a combination of both phrases and words. Each of these phenomenons take a certain amount of spiritual energy. However the most devastating part about this ability is that it all takes place inside the "soul" itself, as the alternate dimension is literally a "modified" version of her own inner world. Due to this, her presence in this world is nothing but a voice that can be heard from all around the world no matter how far you travel inside it. This allows the damage taken from this dimension to be taken into the outside world, and unlike most "Illusion-Type" zanpakuto, the affects of this ability physically affect all individuals affected by it. However, there is one critical weakness to this ability. That is since it takes place inside Yukiko's own world and that her materialised zanpakuto is actually changing the flow of spiritual energy inside the Inner World in order to commend with the opponent's desires, a large surge of spiritual energy or any other form of energy will create "dents" inside the world. These "dents" once large enough, can allow the opponents to escape by either clashing with Yukiko's blade or escaping throught the holes provided. Trivia Behind the Scenes